Beyond The Borders
by Oti Whiskaz
Summary: A young apprentice expected to spend his training days with his sister in ThunderClan, but when he finds out he is a part of something bigger he must leave on a quest with five other cats from across the Clans.
1. Prologue

Prologue

Clawstar lay in his nest, nibbling at a mouse. He sighed and rolled over, but sat straight up as a brown tom entered his den

"Clawstar!" The tom said, sounding urgent.

"What is it Eagleheart?" He replied to the younger tom

"The patrol has returned, Pinestorm is dead." Eagleheart said solemnly. Clawstar felt the ground crumble beneath him. How could his friend have died? He was so young!

"What happened?" He said, swallowing the bile that had risen in his throat

"I don't know, Foxfoot is too shocked to say anything, but whatever happened it must have been pretty bad." Eagleheart said sadly. Clawstar felt sorry for the young warrior, Foxfoot had always been the nervous type, and having to watch a cat die must have been horrible.

He stood up and padded out of his den, leaving the remains of his mouse.

"Where is he?" He asked Eagleheart.

"With Nightwing and Lilypaw in the medicine den."

As Clawstar walked to the medicine den he remembered all of the training sessions he had had with Pinestorm, his friend, his apprentice, his son. It felt unrealistic that he could be dead. He walked past Ashpelt and turned his head.

"Does anyone know where the body is?" He asked Ashpelt

"Yes, it's by fourstones, by the Shadowclan border. Do you want me to lead a patrol to retrieve it?" She asked, sympathy in her gaze.

"Yes." He gulped down the sadness in his throat

The young gray warrior swept her tail sympathetically along his flank as she walked off to find cats for her patrol. Clawstar ducked through the gorse tunnel that led into the medicine cat den, Eagleheart following him.

"How is he?" He asked the medicine cat

"Bad, worse than we thought." Nightwing meowed, dismay in her voice

Clawstar looked at the poor young warrior, lying in his nest and crouched beside him slowly, not wanting to scare him

"Can you tell us what happened?" He said with a low voice

"Attack..." Foxfoot gasped. Clawstar clenched his jaws but forced himself to stay calm

"Who?" He asked calmly

"ShadowClan..."

 **AN: This is my first story/fic that I'm posting on the interwebz, I would love if someone could review! Keep in mind that I am still a beginner at writing so hopefully it will get better in the future.**

 **I've been planning to write this story since before I started reading warriors, which was about 2 years ago. Since I only had a vague idea about how warriors worked back then the story has changed quite a lot, for example, the Clans were supposed to be called LightningClan, MountainClan, StreamClan and WeatherClan (sheesh) haha I was so horrible at this...**

 **Well, I don't know how to finish these AN's so... Enjoy?**

 **Ps. I don't know how often I will update, but maybe once a week at first or else I will become exhausted and stop updating all together.**

 **Pps. This is extremely short, future chapters will be longer.**


	2. Allegiances

_**Allegiances**_

* * *

 **ThunderClan**

* * *

 ** _Leader_**

 **Clawstar** \- pale brown tom with a scar over his mouth and yellow eyes

 ** _Deputy_**

 **Eagleheart** \- dark brown tabby tom with amber eyes and a white chest

 **Apprentice, Swiftpaw**

 ** _Medicine cat_**

 **Lilyleaf** \- light brown and ginger she-cat with hazel eyes

 _ **Warriors**_

 **Stonetail** \- dark gray tom with a white chest and muzzle and blue eyes

 **Apprentice, Blossompaw**

 **Sandpit** \- pale ginger she-cat with amber eyes

 **Apprentice, Rosepaw**

 **Lionmane** \- Fluffy golden tom with yellow eyes and huge paws

 **Tornwhisker** \- black and gray tabby tom with turquoise eyes

 **Apprentice, Fallenpaw**

 **Dapplefern** \- Reddish brown she-cat with green eyes

 **Cloudsong** \- Russet she-cat with yellow eyes

 **Foxfoot** \- Fox colored tom with green eyes

 **Firestorm** \- Pale orange she-cat with a white chest and muzzle and green eyes

 **Blackfur** \- A dark gray she cat with gray and black patches and pale green eyes

 **Blizzardwind** \- Fluffy white tom with blue eyes

 **Buzzardheart** \- Brown tabby tom with yellow eyes

 **Pheasantstrike** \- Golden brown tom with amber eyes

 **Rushheart** \- Ginger she-cat with yellow eyes

 **Slatethrush** \- Dark gray tabby she cat with blue eyes

 **Maplewhisker** \- Tortoiseshell she-cat with amber eyes

 **Alderleaf -** Brown tom with yellow eyes

 **Spruceshade** \- Dark brown almost black she-cat with green eyes

 _ **Apprentices**_

 **Blossompaw** -Reddish brown she-cat with amber eyes

 **Fallenpaw** \- Light brown tom with darker markings and green eyes

 **Swiftpaw** \- Light gray tabby tom with blue eyes

 **Rosepaw** \- Russet she-cat with green eyes

 _ **Queens**_

 **Browntail** \- Siamese colored she-cat with blue eyes

Kits: Whitekit (small white she cat with yellow eyes) Black-kit (small black tom with green eyes)

 **Oceanleaf** \- Light brown tabby she cat with light blue eyes

kits: Snowkit (fluffy white tom with brown eyes) and Sharpkit (fluffy brown tabby tom with a ginger tint on his muzzle and yellowish green eyes)

 _ **Elders**_

 **Snakevenom** \- Black she-cat with a light brown muzzle and green eyes

 **Wrentail** \- Old white tom with blue eyes

 **Silverstreak** \- Silver tabby she-cat with blue eyes

 **Grassheart** \- Light brown tom with amber eyes

* * *

 **ShadowClan**

* * *

 ** _Leader_**

 **Taintedstar** \- Light brown tom with an orange muzzle, paws and belly and amber eyes

 _ **Deputy**_

 **Dirtpelt** \- Dusty brown tom with yellow eyes

 _ **Medicine cat**_

 **Brackenfeather** \- Dark tabby she-cat with green eyes

 **Apprentice, Hollowpaw**

 ** _Warriors_**

 **Hawkwing** \- Brown tabby tom with a white chest and blue eyes

 **Apprentice, Mousepaw**

 **Chestnutfur** \- Black brown tinted she-cat with white paws, chest, muzzle and amber eyes

 **Rustshine** \- Ginger tabby she-cat with amber eyes

 **Mallownose** \- White she-cat with gray patches and blue eyes

 **Aldermist** \- Copper brown tom with amber eyes

 **Coppercreek** \- Copper brown tom with amber eyes

 **Webrock** \- White and gray she-cat with amber eyes

 **Vineberry -** Russet she-cat with green eyes

 **Apprentice, Sagepaw**

 **Acornthroat** \- Chestnut brown she-cat with amber eyes

 **Hazelnose** \- Golden she-cat with bluish green eyes

 **Spiderfang** \- Black tom with amber eyes

 **Apprentice, Batpaw**

 **Badgertuft** \- Black and white she-cat with amber eyes

 **Apprentice, Duskpaw**

 **Tatteredpelt** \- Brown tom with a tattered pelt and yellow eyes

 **Shearclaw** \- White tom with yellow eyes and long claws

 **Froststing** \- White and silver tabby she-cat with blue eyes

 _ **Apprentices**_

 **Mousepaw** \- Dusty brown she-cat with yellow eyes

 **Sagepaw** \- Long legged light brown tabby she-cat with green eyes

 **Duskpaw** \- Dark tabby tom with amber eyes

 **Batpaw** \- Jet black tom with yellowish green eyes and brown paws

 **Hollowpaw** \- Copper brown tom with yellow eyes

 _ **Queens**_

 **Morningleaf** \- Light brown spotted tabby she-cat with amber eyes

 **Petalflurry** \- Cream she-cat with blue eyes

kit: Runningkit (Light brown tabby tom with yellow eyes)

 _ **Elders**_

 **Witheredfeather** \- White tom with gray toes and tail tip and blue eyes

 **Deerflower** \- Brown and ginger she-cat with green eyes

* * *

 **WindClan**

* * *

 ** _Leader_**

 **Rainstar** \- Light gray tabby she-cat with blue eyes

 _ **Deputy**_

 **Ravenfrost** \- Black tom with a white chest and blue eyes

 ** _Medicine cat_**

 **Darkheart** \- Dark gray she-cat with green eyes

 _ **Warriors**_

 **Rabbitear** \- Long legged pale golden tom with long ears, tail and yellow eyes

 **Weaselflight** -Long legged brown she-cat with yellow eyes

 **Breezepond** \- White she-cat with frosty blue eyes

 **Smokeblaze** \- Dark gray tom with blazing amber eyes

 **Crowfall** \- Pale tabby tom with yellow eyes

 **Apprentice, Sorrelpaw**

 **Rooktalon** \- Gray she-cat with yellow eyes

 **Apprentice, Darkpaw**

 **Jayheart** \- Pale gray tom with a white muzzle and blue eyes

 **Waspfire** \- Golden tom with amber eyes

 **Thornfang** \- Brown tabby tom with blue eyes

 **Apprentice, Finchpaw**

 **Meadow-wish** \- Pale golden she cat with yellow eyes

 **Seedfur** \- Golden brown she-cat with green eyes

 **Sweetheather** \- White she-cat with tortoiseshell patches and green eyes

 **Quail-leap** \- Gray she-cat with brown eyes

 **Apprentice, Goldpaw**

 **Beech-heart** \- Ginger tom with amber eyes

 _ **Apprentices**_

 **Goldpaw** \- Golden she-cat with amber eyes

 **Finchpaw** \- Gray tabby tom with blue eyes

 **Darkpaw** \- Black and white tom with icy blue eyes

 **Sorrelpaw** \- Black calico she cat with amber eyes

 _ **Queens**_

 **Brightfern** \- Gray she-cat with green eyes

Kits: Stormkit (Long legged gray tom with amber eyes) Oatkit (Pale golden she-cat with green eyes)

 **Ebonyleg** \- Brown she-cat with a single black leg and brown eyes

 _ **Elders**_

 **Redfur** \- Ancient russet tom with a crooked paw and copper eyes

* * *

 **RiverClan**

* * *

 ** _Leader_**

 **Streamstar** \- Light brown tabby tom with green eyes

 _ **Deputy**_

 **Creamfur** \- Cream colored tom with brown eyes

 **Apprentice, Leafpaw**

 _ **Medicine cat**_

 **Reedpelt** \- Tortoiseshell tom with yellow eyes

 _ **Warriors**_

 **Ferretsplash -** Light brown she cat with green eyes

 **Apprentice: Cinderpaw**

 **Mintfur** \- White tom with a gray back and yellow eyes

 **Springwhisper** \- Light gray tabby tom with blue eyes

 **Rapidheart** \- Black she-cat with green eyes

 **Shellstep** \- Light brown tabby tom with pale green eyes and a pale brown belly

 **Dewskip** \- White she cat with blue eyes

 **Archclaw** \- Black and brown tom with amber eyes

 **Pikespot** \- Thick furred gray tom (with darker flecks) and icy blue eyes

 **Stoateye** \- Chestnut brown tom with a white underbelly and one missing eye

 **Brookleap** -Gray she cat with jet black stripes and a white ear, amber eyes

 **Apprentice, Featherpaw**

 **Tinysplash** \- Small white tom with green eyes

 **Eelwhisp** \- Brown she-cat with darker markings and yellow eyes

 **Milktail** \- White she-cat with a cream tail and blue eyes

 **Sunheart** \- Golden she-cat with amber eyes

 **Otterfur** \- Young brown tom with amber eyes

 ** _Apprentices_**

 **Leafpaw** \- Brown tabby tom with darker brown "swirly" markings

 **Featherpaw** \- Light gray tabby she-cat with green eyes

 **Cinderpaw -** White she cat with green eyes

 ** _Queens_**

 **Fishleap -** Calico she cat with amber eyes

Kits: Dock-kit (brown tom with copper eyes) Newtkit (small calico she-cat with amber eyes) and Goosekit (small gray tabby tom with blue eyes)

 ** _Elders_**

 **Pebblepatch** \- Gray tom with darker patches and blue eyes

 **Squirrelclaw** \- Ginger tom with a brown paw and pale blind eyes

 **Twistedjaw** \- Gray tom with a twisted jaw and yellow eyes

* * *

 **Cats Outside Clans**

* * *

 **Moss** \- Brown she cat with copper eyes

 **Brandy** \- Gray tom with yellow eyes, kittypet

* * *

 **AN: If I have made any mistakes I would love to know!**

 **Ps, How am I going to keep track of all these cats...**

 **Pps, I know the Erins don't usually write the color of the eyes but I am doing that to make it easier for me to keep track of it.**


	3. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1 Swiftpaw**

Swiftpaw, Rosepaw! Swiftpaw, Rosepaw! Swiftpaw looked up at Eagleheart, his new mentor, purring happily as the clan chanted his and his sister's name. Eagleheart looked down at him with an amused glow in his eyes.

"What do you want to do first?" Eagleheart asked him. Swiftpaw realized he didn't really know what an apprentice did, he had been to busy admiring Blossompaw instead of paying attention to what she was actually doing. She and her brother, Fallenpaw had become _apprentices_ three moons earlier and Swiftpaw had spent his free time following them around camp with his sister while waiting to become an apprentice himself. He hadn't put much thought into what it meant to be an apprentice though.

"I don't know." Swiftpaw stammered "What does an apprentice do?"

Eagleheart chuckled, and Swiftpaw's ears burned, Blossompaw probably knew exactly what to do when she became an apprentice.

"You train, but we can start by touring the territory." Eagleheart said simply, though there was a hint of amusement in his voice. Eagleheart led the way out of camp with Rosepaw and Sandpit, her mentor, behind them. It wasn't long until they reached their first destination, The Rocks. The Rocks was a place where not as many trees grew, instead large boulders and rocks were spread out over the ground. The forest floor was covered in pine needles which made for a soft landing if you fell.

"This is the place where the ideal training session should be held, any ideas why?" Eagleheart asked the apprentices. Swiftpaw thought about it for a bit before Rosepaw answered

"Because you can both try terrain fighting and flat land fighting?"

"Correct Rosepaw." Eagleheart praised "This is the perfect place to try different techniques because of the rocks, you can elevate yourself over your enemy thus giving you an advantage of higher ground." Swiftpaw felt a stab of jealousy as his mentor praised his sister

"Don't worry Swiftpaw, you can't know everything. I just had a lucky guess." His sister whispered, Swiftpaw felt reassured at her words but the _memory_ still stung. _Stop being silly Swiftpaw, as Rosepaw said, you can't know everything! On the first day especially!_

 _. . ._

The forest wasn't so thick here, instead of thick foliage it was more open with less trees and bushes.

"Can anyone guess where we are?" Eagleheart asked. Swiftpaw opened his mouth and let the scents flow in.

"WindClan?" He guessed. Eagleheart purred

"Good Swiftpaw, we're at the WindClan border." Eagleheart said, Swiftpaw saw some cats approaching in the distance "And there is a border patrol." Swiftpaw looked worriedly at the border patrol but Eagleheart and Sandpit didn't seem worried. the patrol neared them, the patrol consisted of three cats. One long legged pale golden cat with rather big ears, one black tom and a smaller black calico.

"Good morning Eagleheart, Sandpit." The black tom said

"Good morning Ravenfrost." Eagleheart replied stiffly

"Good morning Ravenfrost!" Sandpit purred. Swiftpaw wondered if he was supposed to say good morning too but Rosepaw didn't say anything so he kept quiet.

"New apprentices?" The black tom asked to no one in particular

"Yes indeed, this is Swiftpaw," Sandpit gestured to him "and this is Rosepaw." she flicked her tail at her own apprentice, Ravenfrost dipped his head to each of them so Swiftpaw did as well and Rosepaw copied him. Swiftpaw recalled hearing that Ravenfrost was the deputy of WindClan but he wasn't sure.

Eagleheart and Sandpit greeted the other cats in the patrol and then they continued.

. . .

They made their way to a stone clearing.

"This is the Slate, RiverClan and ThunderClan have fought over it since we came to this forest." Eagleheart informed them. _Why? It's just a dumb rock hill. What kind of prey would live here?_

"Why do we fight for it? It's just a rock hill." Swiftpaw asked

"Because it's easy to spot prey and the prey is exposed but the hunter can hide in the bushes." Eagleheart explained

"But we aren't fighting over it right now, are we?" Rosepaw asked her own mentor

"No, because of Clawstar's and Streamstar's alliance we are sharing it. Any cat from both of the clans can hunt here if they please, but they may not cross the border." Sandpit said _We're_ sharing _it? Aren't every clan supposed to care for themselves?_

"I was going to show Rosepaw the Shale River but it's getting late. Should we go to the Herb place and the Holly pond and then head back?" Sandpit asked Eagleheart

Eagleheart nodded his agreement "It is getting late, and the apprentices seem rather tired." Swiftpaw was about to protest when he suddenly felt tiredness tugging at his paws

"Hello Eagleheart." A voice came from the other side of the clearing

"Creamfur." Eagleheart said through gritted teeth. Sandpit looked worriedly at the new cat, a cream tom. Swiftpaw saw a smaller brown tabby with weird darker markings and stunning green eyes stand beside Creamfur, looking upset. The tabby's eyes brightened as he saw Swiftpaw and Rosepaw he trotted towards him and Swiftpaw recoiled slightly.

"Hey, I'm Leafpaw!" The tabby called

"Hi Leafpaw, I'm Rosepaw and this is my brother Swiftpaw." Rosepaw said and gestured to him with her tail

"Hi Swiftpaw!" Leafpaw said enthusiastically, turning to him

"Er, hi Leafpaw." Swiftpaw said awkwardly shifting his paws uneasily, his sister smirked at him. He was unsure of what to do but to his relief a stern voice came from the direction of their mentors

"Leafpaw come here, we don't have time to stand around small talking!" Leafpaw's smile dropped and his tail sagged "I guess I'll see you guys later sometime." _I hope not_ Swiftpaw thought wistfully

"Bye Leafpaw." He said politely

"Bye." His sister said. Leafpaw scampered to his mentor and after a rather stiff farewell the two RiverClan cats retreated into the undergrowth of their territory. The patrol continued down a path of stone to a large expanse of undergrowth, they followed a dirt road until they came to a clump of differently smelling bushes and trees with berries growing on some of them.

"This is the Herb place, the medicine cats come here to collect most of their herbs." Sandpit explained, Swiftpaw opened his mouth to see if he could scent anything familiar but he closed it quickly as a strong mix of scents hit the roof of his mouth. Swiftpaw recoiled and screwed up his face, Sandpit and Rosepaw laughed and his mentor's whiskers twitched with amusement. Swiftpaw blushed under his fur

"The smell can be a bit overwhelming the first time you're here but you'll get used to it." Sandpit said amusement sparkling in her eyes. Swiftpaw just nodded still getting used to the overwhelming smells. Rosepaw spent the rest of their time there asking her mentor about the different herbs that grew there, apparently Sandpit had been training to be a medicine cat before she became a warrior apprentice

As they padded along the path that led to the Holly Pond Swiftpaw looked around at the green trees stretching up around them, up on the rise the vegetation ha d been paler and darker here it was bright and beautiful, not to say that the area around the camp was beautiful but he felt more comfortable in the brighter surroundings

They came to a greenish pond that was surrounded by bushes with bright red berries.

"Those berries are poisonous, aren't they?" His sister asked her mentor curiously looking at the berries, interest sparkling in the russet apprentices eyes 'sheesh she might as we'll be a medicine cat apprentice'

"They are indeed, Rospaw." Sandpit said, her eyes shining with praise

Swiftpaw just rolled his eyes

"I think we should get back to camp, we want our apprentices to be rested enough to go to the gathering tonight." Eagleheart said looking equally disinterested at the two she-cats discussing herbs. Swiftpaw felt a twinge of excitement mixed with worry

"We're going?" He asked

"Of course, we can't have your apprenticeship announced without you being there!" Sandpit said matter of factly. Rosepaw's eyes lighted up with excitement

"Are Fallenpaw and Blossompaw going?" Swiftpaw asked Sandpit

"No, they went last moon. Sorry Swiftpaw." She said apologetically. Swiftpaw felt a stab of disappointment, he had wanted to be able to spend more time with Blossompaw now that he was an apprentice but it seemed that they would spend even less time together now.

"I'll try to convince Clawstar to let all the apprentices come next moon." Sandpit promised him, Swiftpaw nodded his thanks to her and they made their way back to camp

. . .

"Hey Swiftpaw, I heard you're going to the gathering tonight!" Blossompaw said when they came back to camp. Swiftpaw just nodded, still disappointed that Blossompaw wouldn't be going

"I guess you're tired, go rest. Don't worry though, I'll be here when you come back so you can fill me in on every detail about the gathering!" She said enthusiastically.

Swiftpaw laughed

"Yeah, I was counting on that!"

He curled up in his nest and closed his eyes, the excitement of the day faded and sleep overtook him.

 **AN: If you see any mistakes or would like to give me criticism please go ahead, I don't bite! But PLEASE please please write more than "this sucks" I would love to know what part of my story sucks or why it sucks.**

 **Not every chapter will be in Swiftpaw's pov, we have 3 other main characters in this story so we will be reading about them too. We've already met two of the main characters, Swiftpaw and someone else. Can you guess who?**


	4. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2 Leafpaw (Trigger warning? Depression and stuff)**

Leafpaw sat looking out at the forest below the cliff-side camp when he heard soft pawsteps behind him.

"Hey Leafpaw." it was Cinderpaw, a young energetic white she-cat

"Hey Cinderpaw." Leafpaw said quietly

"What's wrong?" Cinderpaw asked him sitting next to him. She had always understood him and been a good friend to him even when the other cats were mean

"Creamfur got angry with me again." He said solemnly, trying to hide the red scratch marks on his cheek.

"Oh," Cinderpaw said "Show me." Leafpaw reluctantly turned his head to show her the bloody marks, Cinderpaw let out a gasp

"Have you told Streamstar about this?" She asked him, starting to lick his cheek

"No." He whispered, thankful for Cinderpaw's rhythmic licking

"Why did Creamfur get angry this time?"

"Because he thought I got too friendly with a ThunderClan cat, and because I let a thrush escape when we were hunting..."

"But you brought home more prey than any cat! And besides, we're allied with ThunderClan!"

"That didn't seem to matter to Creamfur." Leafpaw said crossly _Creamfur thinks he can do anything! But I wont let him hurt me anymore_ he flinched as a familiar voice came from the bushes behind him

"Stop sulking, Leafpaw. You need to get ready for the gathering." Leafpaw turned to his mentor and nodded. Cinderpaw glared at Creamfur and growled at him before shooting an apologetic look at Leafpaw as he followed his mentor into the clearing of the camp

"Let us go to the gathering!" Streamstar announced

"Trust Streamstar to be dramatic." Otterfur muttered, he heard several snickers around the camp and felt his spirit rise, Streamstar was always the one to cheer the Clan up by acting generally silly, but everyone in RiverClan knew that when push came to shove he was the wisest leader of all the Clans.

. . .

They arrived at FourStones when the full moon was high and everyone except ShadowClan was already in the moonlit clearing. Streamstar padded up to Clawstar and started talking to him, Leafpaw turned to look at the group of gathered cats and lit up as he saw a familiar gray tom who was awkwardly trying to move around in the crowded clearing and accidentally stepped on a gray WindClan she-cat's tail who let out a growl and he quickly apologized and made his way to the edge of the clearing.

"Hey Swiftpaw!" Leafpaw called to the ThunderClan apprentice, he saw the gray apprentice turn with a frown

"Hey Leafpaw." Swiftpaw said flatly

"Is this your first gathering? Is Rosepaw here too? Have you caught your first piece of prey yet? Are you excited to become a warrior?" Swiftpaw looked flustered at the wave of questions but before he had the time to answer a loud voice rang out in the clearing.

"Let the gathering begin!" Streamstar called

"Do you go first?" Streamstar asked Rainstar, the WindClan leader. Rainstar nodded and stepped forwards.

"All is well in WindClan, Brightfern has just had two kits, Oatkit and Stormkit. And we have a new warrior, Beech-heart." Leafpaw zoned out from what everyone was saying until Taintedstar started speaking, he never realized that ShadowClan had arrived

"ShadowClan is strong as always, we have two new apprentices, Hollowpaw and Batpaw and Morningleaf has moved into the nursery." Several cats cheered, when the cheers died down Taintedstar continued.

"ShadowClan have decided to claim the field beyond RiverClan and ShadowClan territory." yowls of outrage came from the clearing and several cats from RiverClan were hissing and growling at ShadowClan cats

"You can't! RiverClan and ShadowClan have shared those hunting grounds for generations!" Streamstar exclaimed, Leafpaw himself was outraged, how dare they take their territory!

"Not anymore," Taintedstar replied, several RiverClan cats were growling at the ShadowClan cats and Rainstar stepped forwards between the two bristling leaders.

"Stop! We must not battle under the full moon!" She growled "Look, StarClan are angry!" Leafpaw looked up and sure enough, clouds were covering the moon. Streamstar narrowed his eyes

"This is not over, RiverClan, we're leaving." Streamstar growled and leapt down from the rock, Creamfur following close behind. He glanced back at Swiftpaw with an apologetic look before following the stream of RiverClan warriors leaving the clearing.

He looked back and saw Taintedstar looking at RiverClan with a look of triumph in his eyes and he growled, how could ShadowClan do this? He wished that Stormstar was leader.

. . .

"We must attack at once!"

"How dare they take our territory!"

Angry yowls rang out in the clearing and Streamstar sighed

"We cannot attack ShadowClan,"

Pikespot snarled "Why not?" He asked Streamstar

"Because, we are not strong enough to fight them,"

Growls of outrage came from many of Pikespot's supporters, including Sunheart, Otterfur and Shellstep. He heard a sigh from beside him and turned around to see Stoateye, the one eyed warrior was sitting with his tail wrapped around his paws

"Pikespot has always been naïve, but this is ridiculous," He mumbled and stood up "We cannot attack ShadowClan, because they have a strong leader with nine lives and a deputy and strong warriors that would die for him. I know we are all willing to fight for our Clan, but how many are actually willing to die for a piece of territory that we only use during leafbare?" He asked the warriors, Leafpaw thought about it and Stoateye was right. Who would die for the fields?

"Thank you Stoateye. As he says, we would stand no chance against warriors that are willing to die for their leader, no matter what he asks." Streamstar said, nodding to Stoateye. Mumbles of agreement spread across the clearing, though Leafpaw could see that Pikespot clearly wasn't willing to give up yet.

"But we _need_ that territory!" He hissed "If you don't attack I will!"

"You are foolish Pikespot, if you go to ShadowClan camp you will die," Streamstar said calmly and Pikespot hissed "Fine, but you are a fool Streamstar. We need that territory and trust me when I say that ShadowClan wont stop with the fields!" Pikespot stormed into the warriors den and Leafpaw could see him flop down in his nest and when he was gone the clearing erupted in argument.

. . .

Leafpaw lay in his nest that evening thinking about what Pikespot had said, maybe he was right, ShadowClan wouldn't be satisfied with the fields. Taintedstar was greedy, everyone knew that. He couldn't bear being in the stuffy apprentice den anymore so he stood up carefully, he didn't want to wake Featherpaw or Cinderpaw, and padded softly out of the back entrance of the den. He looked down at the forest, this ledge had been a comfort place for him many times. Everyone thought he was this happy-go-lucky apprentice without a worry in the world but really? He was a mess, his mentor was stupid, he was stupid, no one liked him. No one liked him.

He sighed and sat down, not bothering to wrap his tail around his paws, he thought of all the scars he had on his legs, they didn't only come from Creamfur. No one knew about them but him, he had thought of telling Cinderpaw many times but he didn't want to loose her too. She would probably think that he was crazy, but then again, maybe he was.

He lay down and buried his nose in his paws _Why am I like this_

 **AN: For those who guessed that the other main character was Leafpaw, you were correct! Now, Leafpaw seems like a happy cat but he isn't really, he is a very sad kitty. All people who have depression or anxiety don't have to have gone through something bad, and Leafpaw is an example of that. Just a warning for the future, this fanfiction will take on darker themes that the original Warriors series didn't express so look out for that. Another thing that is important to express, the warriors and the other apprentices (except Cinderpaw) don't know about the secret exit to the ledge and that's why Leafpaw likes it so much. Just something I felt I needed to say.**

 **Stay alive -Oti**


	5. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3 Mousepaw**

 **An: This takes place at the same time as the Pikespot and Stoateye argument in chapter 2**

Mousepaw laughed as she thought about the gathering, and the handsome gray tom. He had seemed nervous and it was quite amusing seeing him trying to keep up with Leafpaw, the young energetic tom had approached the new apprentice immediately. She looked at Sagepaw, her sister, she was arguing with Duskpaw, as usual. They were constantly arguing since Taintedstar started taking interest in her, Mousepaw and Duskpaw didn't know why but Duskpaw was jealous and Mousepaw was worried. Taintedstar was not a nice cat and if he took interest in Sagepaw it was her job to find out why.

"Sagepaw, do you want to go on a patrol with me?" She looked around to see that Taintedstar had padded up to Sagepaw and a now frustrated looking Duskpaw.

"Um, I was going to train with Vineberry..." Her sister said nervously and Taintedstar bent down to hiss in her ears

"That doesn't matter, we need to talk." Mousepaw managed to hear and she shot a worried glance to Duskpaw, but he was to busy being sulky over the fact that his idol had asked their sister to go on a patrol and not him. Sagepaw nodded reluctantly and followed Taintedstar out of the camp and Mousepaw pretended to yawn

"I'm going to hit the moss, you coming Duskpaw?"

"No," Her brother replied sulkily

"Alright, but you should get some rest." Her brother shook his head and she shrugged, making her way to the den. But instead of laying down and resting she went through a hole in the thorn barrier. She hissed as the thorns scraped her shoulders and dragged at her sleek fur.

. . .

She followed Taintedstar and Sagepaw until they came to the water hole, there Taintedstar sat down and gestured for Sagepaw to do the same. He looked at Sagepaw

"Have you had any more?" _Any more what?_ she thought

"Yes,"

"Well? What was it?"

"Um... I don't know but cats were fighting,"

Taintedstar nodded thoughtfully before asking

"Did you recognize any cats?" Sagepaw nodded quickly

"Yes, Spiderfang and Vineberry. You and Dirtpelt were also there," She said and Taintedstar nodded again

"Who were we fighting?" He asked her, Mousepaw was surprised that there wasn't an edge to his voice like there usually was, instead he sounded calm.

"RiverClan, there was no mistaking the fishy scent." _RiverClan? They must be really angry that we took the fields. But they deserve to be angry, we shared that piece of territory for seasons and it was wrong to take it_ She thought she felt pain in her shoulder and readjusted her position, in the process she snapped a twig and she hissed as Taintedstar looked up abruptly

"Who's there?" Sagepaw looked up nervously and Mousepaw looked her in the eye, her sister's eyes widened

"Maybe it was a mouse?" She said with a shaky voice

"Maybe," He agreed and Mousepaw sighed in relief _I should go, I've heard enough._ She slowly retreated into the bushes and made her way back to camp, her sister's words still swimming in her head.

. . .

She didn't want to tell Duskpaw about what she heard, she should never have heard it in the first place. She still couldn't wrap her head around the fact that her sister had visions, or at least, that's what she thought the conversation was about.

"Hey," Sagepaw said quietly

"Hey Sage," Mousepaw said and smiled sadly

"So you heard what me and Taintedstar were talking about earlier?" Sagepaw asked her

"Yeah, why haven't you told me?"

"Because... Because Taintedstar made me promise not to tell anyone, especially you or Duskpaw,"

"Oh..." Mousepaw was a little angry that her sister didn't trust her enough to tell her, but she didn't want to show it

"I'm sorry." Sagepaw mumbled and stalked away to the apprentice den

. . .

"Mousepaw, where are you going?"

Mousepaw stopped in her tracks and looked over her shoulder to see her mentor, Hawkwing, stand there, his expression concerned.

"I am just going for a walk," She told him, it wasn't entirely the truth but she couldn't tell him what she was really up to. Hawkwing raised an eyebrow

"Can I come with you?"

"Um, no I have to... Figure some stuff out,"

"Alright, but you're on the dawn patrol."

Mousepaw nodded and headed out from the camp, she padded along the dirt trail until she came to Fourstones where she saw a small brown cat sitting on the RiverClan rock. She bounded over to him and he looked up.

"Hey Mousepaw!" He called

"Hey!" She replied with a purr, the tom leaped down and nuzzled her. She saw a flash of pinkish red and looked down at his legs to see small scratch marks, they were obviously new because of the angry red skin surrounding them

"Leafpaw..." She said quietly and nuzzled his cheek, Leafpaw drew back and tried to cover his scars with his tail. He looked ashamed, and her heart cried out for him, this broken cat needed someone to help him, but no matter what she said he refused to talk to anyone.

"What happened this time?" She asked him softly

"Creamfur, he..." Leafpaw gulped and bowed his head "It's stupid, I don't want to talk about it." Mousepaw sat down next to him and draped her tail over his shoulders

"It's okay," She said. They sat there for a while, behind the RiverClan rock, looking at the forest. They watched the sunrise glistening in the small puddles, the morning dew drip onto the ground until Mousepaw stood up.

"I have to go, I'm on the dawn patrol," She said, Leafpaw stood up after her and smiled sadly

"It's alright," He said, yawning slightly "I should get back to camp too."

Mousepaw nodded and the two parted ways, she quickly headed back to camp.

 **AN: I literally can't write this D: Don't worry though! I will continue until this becomes unbearable.**

 **Um so yeah, Mousie knows about Leafpaw's problems.**

 **This is so short... UGH**


End file.
